Happy birthday Kakashi
by su22
Summary: What kind of gift is that to give to a shinobi? Sakura-chan your mean. I mean seriously infront of Genma. Kakashi/Sakura. It's Kakashi's birthday what did Sakura get him?


Kakashi was sitting quite comfortably in a tree catching up on some much needed time off. Icha Icha was in one hand and his other was behind his head for a pillow-like support. He was doing a fine job at ignoring his two team-mates that were beneath the tree.

A pink haired girl yelled up at the tree that contained her lazy ass sensei, "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, maybe if he ignored them long enough they would go away.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura practically bellowed louder.

Kakashi didn't move even though her echo was reverberating through the trees. He could swear the branch shook slightly at the tone of her voice.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei get down here!" Naruto yelled, "I want ramen! I'm starving!"

Kakashi sighed and kept reading. There was no way he was going unless someone else was paying. It was his birthday after all.

Sakura pursed her lips and sighed, yelling up to the tight wallet shinobi, "I'm paying."

Now that was something Kakashi looked forward to. He closed his book and stuffed it in his pouch.

He jumped down to the ground and lifted his hand giving both his team-mates a happy eye-crease, "Shall we go then?"

Sakura sighed in exasperation, "Figures you would come if it's free."

"Ramen, ramen!" Naruto chanted as they walked towards the ramen shop.

Kakashi and Sakura were behind the energetic shinobi that had a good head start on them.

Sakura smiled knowingly as they walked side by side, "A little bird told me today is your birthday."

Finally someone remembered!

Kakashi looked up at the sky, "Is it?"

"That's what I was told."

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't."

"You don't know when your birthday is?" Sakura stared up at her sensei in disbelief.

"Well, when you hit my age…"

Sakura interrupted Kakashi, "Yes I know the Alzheimer's sets in."

Kakashi frowned from beneath his mask, "I'm not that old Sakura."

"You keep telling yourself that" Sakura said and smiled, "Maybe you'll remember it one of these days."

"I'm not that old." Kakashi repeated the trying not to get upset.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi grunted, "I'm not old! And stop calling me sensei!"

Sakura grinned, "Why does it make you feel older?"

Kakashi gave Sakura a look which told her to drop the subject.

Sakura knew she was treading on dangerous ground by discussing his age. The man was really temperamental at times about it even though he did try to hide it.

Sakura smiled as she patted her kunai pouch with the hidden gift for Kakashi in it. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face once she gave it to him.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry Kakashi. I'll stop teasing you."

Inner Sakura started giggling, "Until we give you this gift. Then we're going to bust out laughing!"

When they got to Ichiraku Sakura's smile got even wider when she noticed Genma. It was too good to be true. She was aching to give Kakashi the gift now.

Kakashi noticed Sakura smirking to herself, "What has you smiling Sakura?"

Sakura giggled, "It's nothing."

Naruto had plopped down on a stool next to Genma, "Sakura come on time to eat!" He turned to the owner, "I'd like a pork ramen with extra bamboo shoots please!"

Inner Sakura moaned and slapped her forehead. She just remembered that she was paying for the meal. She'd be broke in no time, all thanks to the bottomless ramen pit that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi sat right next to Naruto while Sakura sat on his left.

Three bowls of ramen were placed in front of the three shinobi.

Sakura had just started when Kakashi had finished.

Kakashi turned and smiled at Sakura, "Thanks for the food Sakura."

He was just about to get up and leave when Sakura spoke up, "Wait Kakashi I have a present for you."

Genma looked over at Sakura a curious expression on his face with his senbon in his mouth.

Sakura pulled out the gift in her pouch and placed it on the counter in front of him, "Happy birthday Kakashi."

Naruto looked over while slurping up a ton of noodles into his mouth, "Its Kakashi-sensei's birthday? You didn't get me anything for my birthday Sakur…"

Sakura glared at Naruto, "Shut up!" Then she looked back towards Kakashi and smiled, "Go ahead Kakashi open it."

Kakashi saw the glint in Sakura's eye, "I'll open it later."

Sakura practically shouted, "No!"

Kakashi knew something was not right. He took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow as he looked more carefully at her, "Why not?"

"I want you to open it now!" Sakura said as she slammed a fist on the counter-top shaking the bowls of ramen.

Genma had now moved behind Kakashi and was looking over his shoulder, eyeing the gift that was on the counter curious as to what it was.

Kakashi looked at the gift as though it was an exploding tag.

Kakashi smirked, "Naruto why don't you open for me."

Naruto smiled and was reaching over to grab the gift, when a pair of chopsticks slammed down right before his hand could reach it. The chopsticks stood erect and stood as a warning.

Sakura gave Naruto a fierce glare, "Only Kakashi can open it!"

Genma lifted an eyebrow and smirked and muttered to Kakashi, "She sure is feisty."

Sakura looked back at Kakashi smiling dangerously at him, "Open it!"

Kakashi looked at the gift and sighed.

He picked up the gift and moved it around in his hands inspecting it carefully. It wasn't that heavy. So it couldn't be a homemade bomb. Then again appearances were deceiving.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with mischief as his hands moved the object in his hands trying to guess what it was.

Sakura smiled widely at Kakashi as she said in a sing song voice, "You'll never know what it is until you open it."

Kakashi started opening the gift. When it was opened Kakashi gave a small, "What the hell!"

Sakura started giggling.

Genma smirked and held his gut to keep from laughing. He failed miserably.

Naruto laughed a hearty laugh as well.

Kakashi stared at the small tube of denture paste.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura as she smiled brightly at him as she whispered, "Happy birthday old man."


End file.
